


First Date

by agentwashingcat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Single dad York, Trans Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: After a particularly good first date, York decides to tell Wash something, and Wash decides to return the favor. Cross posted on tumblr for rvb rare pair week!





	First Date

“So, this went really well, and in the interest of being straight, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Wash paused, forkful of cheesecake halfway to his mouth. “That is an unfortunate choice of words.”

York grimaced. “Yeah, I realized that as I said it. There was nothing straight about this date.”

Considering they were sharing a piece of cheesecake for dessert, Wash figured that was probably an accurate statement. “What exactly did you want to tell me?”

“Oh uh,” York put down his fork, shrugging. “I’ve got a kid.”

“Oh.” Wash studied him for a moment. “You don’t really give off dad vibes to me.”

York laughed. “Thanks, I worked really hard to seem cool. But in all seriousness, I like you, but-” 

“Kid comes first,” Wash finished for him. “I get it. You gotta do your job as a parent.” Wash may not have been a parent, but he understood that if you dated someone who was, the kids were most important. Or they should be, anyway. Wash would never want to get in between that.

York’s face softened as he looked at Wash. “Yeah. Especially as a single dad, ya know?”

“I only have cats so not really, but I get the picture,” Wash said, smiling as York laughed again. “So, single dad, huh? Sounds rough.”

“Eh, Delta’s a good kid,” York said. “And my parents are nearby and some of my siblings, so I still have lots of support.”

This wasn’t exactly how Wash thought this date was going to go, honestly. But he was glad York trusted him enough to tell him. 

Though Wash supposed maybe he should return the favor. It wasn’t something he had been planning on bringing up, but if they were getting everything out in the open early…

“In the interest of being, uh, straight, with you, I guess I have something to tell you too.” It’s different now that York has a kid. Some parents are weirdly over protective about gay stuff, even if York was out on a date with him of all people. 

York snorted at the choice of words. “Okay, I deserved that. What’s up?”

“...I’m trans.” There, now it’s out and York can be cool with it or Wash is gonna have to take off real quick.

“Oh...okay!” York smiled at him, reaching across the table to take Wash’s hand, and Wash felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “That’s not, I mean, shit I don’t want to say the wrong thing but it’s cool, you’re fine, ya know?”

Wash laughed. “That’s actually one of the better reactions I’ve gotten, you’re fine, York.”

If possible, Yorks smile widened. “So, we gonna plan our second date now or just see what happens?”

Wash’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Do we have to end this one so soon?”

“No, I guess we don’t.” York glanced at his watch, grimacing. “Wait, shit, I need to pick up Delta. Think we can do a rain check?”

Wash wouldn’t pretend he wasn’t a little disappointed. He’d wanted to spend more time with York, but he’d meant what he said earlier. Kids came first. “Of course. Text me and we can figure something out, yeah?”

“Sounds good.”

Outside, before they went their separate ways, York reached out, taking Wash’s hand, and Wash swore his stomach did flip flops inside his body. “Think maybe I can kiss you?”

Now Wash was definitely sure his stomach was doing flip flops inside his body. “I’d like that.” 

York tugged him close, cupping his face as he pressed his lips gently to Wash’s, and Wash swore he felt himself melt. He leaned further in as York pulled away, trying to keep the kiss going. York’s laughter had him turning red, but he found he didn’t really mind.

“See you soon?” Wash asked eagerly, and York beamed.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
